A Hidden Secret
by SpinalWulf
Summary: Foxy has always kept his affection hidden away from Freddy. After the tragic fallout between the two due to a certain bite incident, Foxy has now become an outcast in Freddy's eyes. But those nagging feelings still exist within the fox. Will Foxy finally confess to his former best friend or will his desire be nothing but a harrowed dream buried deep inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! I just wanted to make a quick note by saying that this is my first fanfiction I have written in quite some time. So possible errors are bond to show up. I highly apologize for those blunders and I sincerely hope that they don't confuse or drive anyone away. Be sure to review or criticize my work if you choose to and I'll see you all next time! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any characters from Five Nights at Freddy's. All characters belong to Scott Cawthon.**

The sound of panic footsteps echoed throughout the taciturn restaurant. Seemly without a trace, they quickly departed down the West Hallway, leaving the restaurant to become filled with complete silence again. A curious red fox poked his head out of his cove to see if he could find the source of the racket that took place. Seconds later after seeing nothing but darkness, he warily peeked at the clock that was located high above the Main Stage. 11:57 PM.

_Moronic foo' mus've been late 'gain..._ He thought to himself.

It had been over a week since Mike's employment. It had to been a miraculous miracle that the lucky halfwit was able to survive this long without getting caught and stuffed into a suit like the other poor saps, So lucky that it miffed and annoyed the animatronics how slippery this one was. It was almost insulting to them, most notably Freddy Fazbear. Foxy steadily shook his head in disbelief. What the hell is wrong with this guy? What kept bringing him back? Did he enjoy being hunted down by killer animatronics? Or did he not have anything better to do or live for in his sad, pathetic life? It certainly wasn't the money that kept bringing him back, that's for sure!

"Stupid git..." He mumbled softly to himself, slowly seeping himself back into the shadows of the closed exhibit.

A click caught the fox's attention. Shortly after, two other clicks resounded from the Main Stage. The sound of mechanical whirs and gears starting up quickly indicated Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were enabling their sentient mode. Foxy watched intensely as the three animatronics' eyes flickered vigorously. A feeling of apprehensive built in the inners of the robotic fox as he idly stared at the three.

_Wha's the plan t'night?_ He pondered to himself. a small audible beep came from the camera pointed towards the cove. Its red bulb up top silently mocked him with its slow and steady flickers. A low growl emitted from his voice box followed by a menacing snarl formed that formed on his face. The burn of anger and hatred writhed within him. He hated that thing. Ever since his shutdown, he despised prying eyes on him. Especially from a low life scum night guard. Oh, how he would love to plunge that rusted, razor sharp hook down that scurvy night guard's throat and end this pathetic peepshow once and for all.

But... how would Freddy react? _Freddy..._

A soft whine escaped from his authentic throat. Visions of past memories began to cloud and fog his mind. Images of a certain brown bear flashed in his vision, his deep, but delicate voice bounced within his thoughts.

_No, no, no._ He thought to himself, shaking his head fiercely. _Stop thinkin' 'bout 'im! Stop thinkin' about the past! It's ov'er, Foxy, an' you know it! Nothin' is ev'er gonna change! This is your life now, accept it!_ Another whine escaped from him. slowly, He lowered his head in shame, then he withdrew back into the cove, enclosed by darkness once again.

Shallowed murmurs were heard throughout the pizzeria that alerted the fox that the others were now fully optional conversation that the bots were discussing was too jumbled up for the fog headed fox to make out. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't get that stupid bear out of his mind.

Not long after the pizzeria fully opened up, Freddy and Foxy established their highly inseparable bond. During the work day, the two were usually separated to entertain and interact with the children. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie would delight the kids with their witty and cheerful songs along with some humor based jokes here and there. Every other hour, the three were allowed to mingle with the crowd. Foxy was used as the special entertainment. He would recount many of his tales of traveling on the high seas, his many battles with notorious villains and creatures. He even threw out some of his own sea shanties and adventures as well. Occasionally, if Freddy was up for it, Foxy would invite the bear over to join him and his rascally crew on their high spirited adventure. Freddy would reciprocate by allowing Foxy to join the group on backup vocals for the final track of the day, he would always first remind the kids to forgive and give people a second chance, even if they were a villainous, pizza snagging pirate. After hours was a different and darker story for a certain task was needed to be done to an unfortionate night guard. After that business was taken care of, Freddy and Foxy would retreat back into the cove to join each others company once again. Bonnie and Chica never felt ignored of left out. They respected and admired the devoted friendship the bear and fox shared. Whenever Foxy and Freddy decided to be alone, Bonnie would join Chica in the kitchen to help her in any way possible. The rabbit and chicken always saw each other as close siblings. Although, Bonnie had secretly hoped that he and Chica would break out of that conservative bubble and become something a little closer. But that all came to an unfortunate end.

Soft, padded footsteps lightly tapped their way towards the cove that awoken the fox from his unwanted memories. His mechanical heart started to quicken, his voicebox became scratchy and sore. As the footsteps eased their way closer, Foxy instinctively stiffened up and awaited the venomous threats and the verbal abuse he was accustomed to these days. Without warning, the curtains swiped open. Foxy closed his eyes tightly and slowly turned his head way from the figure in hope to at least drown out some of the hate filled comments.

"Foxy? Are you awake?" A soft voice asked habitually.

Foxy's eyes shot open from the unexpected tender voice. He slowly turn his head towards the fissure entrance to see a silhouette of a familiar rabbit. A heavy sigh of relief instantly escaped from him as he allowed his to joints to loosen up and relax for the moment.

"Aye. I be." He answered. "C' on in, mate."

Bonnie seemed hesitant at first, but gradually made his way deeper into the closed stage. Bonnie unconsciously scanned the worn stage as he waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, he spotted Foxy seated on his personal treasure chest, hunched over, head lowered. A heavy sigh came from his direction. It pained Bonnie to see his friend hurt and isolated from the world all over a grim, unfortunate accident. Bonnie knew Foxy never meant to hurt that child, despite what Chica and Freddy tried to indoctrinate onto him. The purple rabbit shivered slightly as the scene of Foxy slipping and falling off his stage, tragically landing on that poor soul of a child. The sickening sound of Foxy's sharp teeth crunching and snapping through the boy's head echoed throughout his mind that made him emotionally sick every time he thought of it.

"Lad?" Foxy's voice was heard, breaking Bonnie from his self induced trance. Bonnie could see Foxy's dim yellow eyes looking up curiously at his. "Whaddya need?"

Bonnie shook off the last remnants of that unsettling memory and made his way over to the fox's position. Foxy slightly tensed up soon after the cold, metallic hand made contact on his matted, uncared back. Bonnie mentally reminded himself to be gentle on the sore and fray back of the vulpine.

"How are you doing?" He asked calmly while he tenderly stroked below where the shoulder blades where located.

A prolonged sigh escaped from Foxy that notified the rabbit that there was someone obvious was still haunting his mind.

"You're still thinking about-"

"Aye." Foxy mumbled out, cutting Bonnie from saying that formidable name he dreaded to hear.

With alight sigh, Bonnie promptly ceased the smoothing back rub. A mumble was heard from the purple rabbit, Which was usually a telltale sign that he was about to share some concerned thoughts. Many times, Foxy wondered why Bonnie didn't cast him away and treat him like a murdering beast like the others have subjected him to. Even after the horrific incident that ultimately led to the discontinuance of his attempted relationship, Bonnie showed empathy towards him and still treated him like a friend. Like he still mattered... why?

Foxy suddenly felt the cold metal fingers of his friend sneak under his chin. Soon after, he felt his head gently lifted up to match Bonnie's soft crimson eyes. His mechanical heart started to beat rapidly and his joints started to tighten up. Those alluring eyes seemed to slightly soothe and comfort him. But something was different about them tonight...they seemed more enchanted and passionate than usual. Bonnie stared at the dim eyes of Foxy, that were once bright and full of excitement and adventure. Now, they were dull and lifeless, filled with sorrow and regret. Foxy... why do you hurt yourself like this? Bonnie asked himself. As much as it pained the rabbit to tell his disconsolated friend the truth, it was obvious that the dream that Foxy desired and longed for would never come to be. That face, deprived of any trace of contentment and mirth it once had. Grief started to sink in the heart once again.

Maybe if the bite never happened, maybe things could have worked out differently...

Bonnie opened his mouth to speak to clear up the air of the awkward silence, but was cut off by a certain yellow chicken hastily calling out his name from outside the cove. Chica. By the volume and tone of her voice, there was no mistake that she was annoyed and irritated. Now Bonnie's heart started to beat more rapidly, he knew what he was risking, he was aware of the consequences that was most likely to take place. He just didn't expected to ripped away from his friend so early in the night. When was the last time he and Foxy were able to spend more than an hour together? After apologizing for the premature visit, Bonnie tentatively stepped out of the cove where he was greeted by a large, heavy brown paw that yanked him off the small stage onto the cold, hard unforgiving floor.

Pain shot through the rabbit's ribcage. In his blurred vision, Chica and Freddy eerily loomed over him. An aura of enmity and anger surrounded the two.

"What were you doing in there?" Freddy asked, his voice clouded with a dark tone of hostility.

A sick turn was felt within his stomach. Bonnie's mind clouded, fear and panic started to flood his entire being of what the irritable bear could do to him. "I-I-I..." He stuttered. His eyes fluttered around the room, hoping a pleasing response would come to him. Unfortunately, nothing conjured up in his mind. He than desperately turned to Chica, longing that she would come up with an answer or at least calm him down a bit. But that also didn't happen. She just eyed him down with a cold and icy glare. Bonnie suddenly felt himself hoisted up on to his feet then was instantaneously slammed into the wall next to the closed exhibit.

"ANSWER ME." Freddy growled, his grip tightened around the rabbit's shoulders. "WHAT were you doing in THERE?!"

Bonnie flinched at the harsh crackled shouts that came from the bear's voice. Bonnie tried his best to say something, anything to keep Freddy from getting more aggressive. The only thing he could think of was a certain secluded, desolated fox.

"Please don't punish him..." He said softly, aware of the of the swift replications Foxy would have to endure due to his interactions with the "normal" and "sane" animatronics.

Freddy didn't react to the plead from his "traitorous" friend. Instead, he just stared blankly into the soft, compassionate eyes that belonged to the much smaller bot. A cold, uneasy shiver snaked its way down the rabbit's back. A fear for his own safety started to surround him as he aslo stared back at Freddy's iconic blue eyes. Out of the four animatronics, Freddy was the most intimidating. He was kind of like the step father added unexpectedly into a young child's life; frightening and unpredictable. Freddy actually was once a high caring and loving character that everybody loved to be around with until The Bite of '87 happened that led to the expecting closure of his restaurant. His attitude and generally everything about him changed for the worse and became feared from the children to the employees and to the rest of the animatronics.

"How many times, Bonnie? Freddy asked in a slight whisper. "How many times did I tell you to stay away from that monster?!"

Another moment of dead silence filled the air. Freddy opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a tentative Chica who reluctantly tapped on his shoulder that broke the cold gaze. Knowing she had Freddy's attention, she silently signaled the flashing light on the security camera that marked out the guard had seen of what had occurred. How much? Too much. These night guards never understood or respected privacy for the animatronics. Thee was not one single soul who even thought about breaking in the pizzeria due to the highly believed rumors of "possessed animatronics". So, what was the point of having one? There was none. This was a nothing but a dead end job made for pathetic dopes who were highly gullible to take this god forsaken job. Wastes of lives. That's what they were in Freddy's eyes and they needed to be ripped away from them.

Freddy glanced back at the coerced rabbit. The fear in his eyes was sickeningly pleasing to the bear. He wanted to harm him, punish him for his treacherous actions. But that would have to wait, there was work to be done. His focus returned to Chica, who was standing patiently, awaiting orders from the company's main mascot.

"Get to work." He eerily whispered. It only took a split second for the blind follower to disappear down the dark hallway. Freddy turned his attention back to Bonnie. reluctantly, he broke off his able grip from the rabbit's shoulders that granted Bonnie to relax a bit.

"This is your final warning, Bonnie..." He harshly growled, "stay away from that child murdering, psychotic monster, or there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

Bonnie only nodded his head in response. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. He than gradually made his way down the West hallway, hoping to himself Freddy wouldn't do anything drastic to Foxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! I highly aplogize for the delay, guys! I became incredibly busy in my life and completely drained me physically and mentally, but I won't bore you with the details. Thanks again for reading this here fic, and be shy to point out any mistakes you may find, for which I also apologize for.**

_Monster..._ Foxy repeated in his head, scoffing at the his mind, that word was the least abhorrent word used to describe him. There was probably not even a word out there to describe him for what he had done. As much as the broken down bot hated to admit, he knew it was no secret that most of the children and parents were wary and nervous around him, due to his elevated height, his hellion persona, and his menacing appearance. It always bewildered Foxy why management had not scrapped or replace him after the many concern complaints from parents. Maybe it was because management were found of him and did not want to toss him out. Or, financial budgets. Whatever the case was; the company allowed him to function. The sound of his curtains being parted opened caught his attention. Before he could turn his head towards the opening, there was Freddy inches away from him, towering over him with his bulky build.

"Stand up." His deep and gritty toned voice ordered. Foxy could only stare blankly at his former friend. Old fond memories started to pour themselves in his head again, clouding him away from reality until a bone chilling growl pulled him back.

"Did that crummy AI of yours finally rot out, or are you too stupid to follow simple instructions now? I said stand up!"

Foxy remained silent and motionless. There was no point in responding, all that would come from it was more of Freddy's threats and shouts. The silence was starting to annoy Freddy. His patience was becoming really thin with the crimson fox to the point were all he wanted to do was to rip him to pieces and be rid of him once and for all. But, there was something deep within himself that slightly kept him from doing so. What it was didn't come clear for the bear, most of his past memories were nothing but a hazy fog to him now. He had some fond memories of his old life, how well business was, the fondness he had with his bandmates, and the close relationship he shared with that fox. The same fox that ripped that child's frontal lobe off and sent his establishment to financial hell and to possible closure.

"Garbage." Freddy spewed out, "That's what you are; a complete waste of scrap. Why have I not torn you to pieces yet, I will never fully understand..."

"Then do it. Git it ov'r with." Foxy replied with a dull tone in his voice.

Freddy only chuckled slyly at the remark. Slowly, he raised a large brown paw, gently placing it softly on the fox's red cheek. Foxy could feel his insides warm up from the sudden and unexpected soft and almost comforting strokes. Although, it was clear that this unusual sign of affection was another one of Freddy's mind games. Something Foxy was starting to grow accustomed to.

"Get it over with..." Freddy murmured to himself as he continued to playfully brush Foxy's cheek. "in due time, vermin." He than slowly crouched down so that he was at eye level. His bright blue eyes somehow glittered majestically within the dim and dusky cove, giving off a strange mischievous and seductive vibe.

"W-what do ya want?" Foxy asked with an obvious stutter in his voice.

Another sly, almost playful, chuckle emitted from Freddy. "Oh, I just wanted to know what you and Bonnie were sharing about, that's all..."

Foxy's uncovered eye shot open, he could literally feel his interior heat up from embarrassment from the awkward juncture Freddy threw in front of him. Foxy couldn't even look him straight in his enticing stare without them jolting away like a nervous wreck. He would love to spew out every once of his feelings to the bear just to get that irritable weight off his shoulders and just deal with the consequences later. But he just couldn't. With the exception of Bonnie, He had kept most of those feelings hidden within for a reason.

"N-nuthin'." He answered with a notable quiver in his voice.

Freddy only grunted lightly, obviously not to pleased with the shy and childish answer. He slowly leaned in closer to the fox just so their faces were only an inch or two away. Freddy chuckled to himself as he watched those dim yellow eyes shifted nervously, failing to connect with his bright blue ones. Foxy jolted in shock when he felt a felt a strong, yet tender paw suddenly leisurely grazed its way up his inner thigh. His artificial mind started to cloud up. He did not know what to do or what to say at this point. All he wanted was for Freddy to stop his sick and perverted games and just get rid of the company's disaster animatronic known as Foxy.

"You know..." Freddy spoke up in a smooth, almost alluring tone in his voice. "it would be such a shame for certain sweet and innocent bunny to take responsibility for this disobedience..."

A sudden waive of anger and concern overwhelmed the fox. A sick and twisting feeling formed inside his mechanical body. He didn't want to even imagine what kind of cruel punishment Freddy could unleash on the only true friend he had.

"Don't even think 'bout it..." Foxy growled out, unaware of the menacing snarl that had formed.

Freddy seemed unaffected by the hostility in Foxy's voice. Instead, he brushed it off and continued his games with his broken and beaten down play thing.

"Kinda hit a touchy subject there, didn't I?" Freddy asked, his voice filled with a ridiculing tone to it. "I'll tell you what; you just tell me everything and I'll consider to back off and leave you to your own privacy again."

Foxy scoffed at the obvious lie that came from the bears lips. As much as he didn't believe Freddy, it was for the best to just tell him for the sake of Bonnie's safety. Even though, there was no guarantee for that unfortunately.

"Th' lad jus' came ta check up on me. Tha's all..."

Without a care, Freddy took in Foxy's explanation as a cover up of what really happened among the two. He knew there was something else Foxy was keeping to himself. Something deep and personal and paranoid side of him wanted to know that was. Without a word, Freddy stared into Foxy's nervous eyes, anticipating that the silence would do its job and make the stubborn fox crack open some more. The seconds and minutes of silence seemed to drag into hours and days. Freddy silently stood up, towering over the fox once again.

"That's all, huh?"

Foxy nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact. Another wave of dead air hung around the two once again. The only sound to keep them company was the humming of their mechanical bodies. Foxy shyly took one quick glance at Freddy and noticed he seemed to be to be in a trance of some sort. He notably stood completely still, his eyes continued to burn through him though. Foxy opened his mouth to asked if Freddy was alright, but was met with a crude and heavy slug to the side of his face. Static filled his vision. A piercing shrill began to engulf the sensors inside his head.

He felt another forceful strike to the back of his head. The ringing became more aggressive, his vision continually flickered with more static, also his hearing kept cutting in and out. Freddy snarled ferociously, synthetic saliva spewed out from between his gritted teeth. Without warning, Freddy lashed one final blow that effectively knocked the dazed fox down to the ground with a sickening crash. Foxy's trembled and buzzed on the dingy floor of the cove. An occasional spark shot from the contorted pile. A smirk form on the bear's face as he slowly made his way towards the damaged fox.

Foxy laid there dazed and completely unaware of Freddy. A jolt of pain shot through him when Freddy unrelentingly stomp on the right hooked arm of Foxy with all the force he could muster. A pain filled shriek filled the entire pizzeria as his arm ripped and crumbled under the weight of Freddy.

"I know you're hiding something else. I know you are!" Freddy shouted, his eyes becoming bloodshot. He took his large left paw and harshly wrapped it around the lower half of Foxy's arm. "Now, either you spill out everything little thing you and Bonnie have been hiding from me all this time. Or, you can have me tear off this feeble, useless arm of yours and hack you into nothing but a heap of unrecognizable scrap. Your choice."

In a sense of panic, Foxy feebly attempted to unsuccessfully free his arm from the heavy weight of Freddy. The sound of his costume fabric shredding and the sound of metal groaning and cracking seemed to give Freddy a sick and twisted perverse enjoyment as he felt even more weight added onto him.

"I'm waiting, mutt." Freddy warned with a harsh tug of his arm, threating to rip it off clean.

Cringing from the shear pain that shot through his arm and the nagging static that continued to overwhelm his vision. He was torn mentally and psychically. A part of him wanted to keep quiet and let the large animatronic rip to shreds and finally be rid of him. He thought he would deserve it for what he had done. The other half wanted him to come out with it already, to tell him everything that Bonnie advised him not to do. The battered fox shook his head in disbelief from what he thought of doing. Completely idiotic, but he felt like it had to be done...

But how would he tell him? How was he going to react? Only one way of finding out...

"Freddy..." Foxy said with a heavy wave of fear and dread overcoming once again. "Th-there be s-sumthin' I need ta tell ya..."

Freddy remained quiet, seemly frozen. His cold gaze softened up a little and his grip loosened up a bit, indicating he had Freddy's attention.

"I-I kno' we don' git alon' like we used to, but..." Foxy continued, he forced himself to look up at Freddy, despite the sickening feeling of anxiety that ran through him. "But lemme start off wit sayin' how sorry I am fer wat I did-"

Freddy rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that regurgitated garbage? Too many times. To Freddy, it did not matter how many times or how much effort Foxy put into his apologizes, he wouldn't believe it. Not even if his animatronic life depended on it. Foxy took Freddy's silence as a sign to continue

"I just...I've been meanin' to tell ye this fer so long...I" He paused for a brief moment, allowing that dry lump to shiver its way down his throat. _This is it... no turning back now..._

"I-I love you..."


	3. A Quick Update

**Alright people, I am sorry for not updating this story in almost a month. I have been completely busy adapting, or a least trying to adapt, to my new working schedule and it has been draining every ounce of fiber in my mind and every other creative idea I have floating around in there. So I'm just gonna quickly inform y'all that this story and any others I have planned will be continued, even though it MAY take me a bit to update them. We'll see what happens...**

**Anyways, thanks for understanding and I'll see y'all in the next one! **


End file.
